Till My Last Day
by Faimwahh
Summary: As a member of the Survey Corps, Petra strives her best to help humanity. While, doing her duty, her heart was slowly falling in love with Levi, her squad captain. During an expedition, everything was fine, but things changed so suddenly... (Please leave some reviews :3)
1. Wings Of Freedom

"Petra" I saw Levi lying next to me with his cheeks red. He's hair was messy as if he just woke up.  
"Hey, Levi" I said.  
"Did I wake you up gorgeous?"  
Gorgeous? How flattering. No one has ever called me that.  
"Not reall-"  
suddenly, I heard an annoying sound. It was my alarm.

I immediately got up from bed. 'Cause it's already 8 in the morning! I'm gonna be late for the meeting.

"Why did I join the survey corps?" I asked my self as I was about to get a shower. Geez, always waking up this early in the morning, it's tiring.

While I was eating my cereals, I suddenly remembered what was my dream all about. "Quite weird ha." I whispered.

Heavy traffic. What a bitter timing. Time is running so fast. I was getting nervous. I'm gonna be late. Captain Levi's gonna be waiting at the door to scold me.

My sweat is dripping. Oh, I can feel the heat. There's nothing I can do, I should just relax and wait for the...

It's warm. I felt warm as if someone was hugging me. And then I saw Captain Le-

"Ma'am, we're about to arrive."

Another dream? Can't help it. I lack sleep.

As I got out of the carriage, I heard an innocent child "Mom, look! Whoa! It's the wings of freedom!"

I saw his enlightened face staring at me. I went near him and said "Now, look child, what you see at the back of my uniform is what you call the Wings of Freedom. It's the symbol of the Survey Corps."

I waved good bye to him because everybody's waiting for me inside.

"Miss! Why do you call it Wings of Freedom, Missy?"

Curiosity. We all have it.

"Because one day" I said before I enter "One day, we will defeat all of them and humanity will be free." Those were my last words to him.

"Yes. And one day, everyone will respect the survey corps." I told myself.


	2. Crybaby

"Petra, you're late."

"I know." I whispered to Eldo.

Eldo, is part of Captain Levi's squad. Eventually, he's my squad mate. He's physically and mentally strong. And he has great skills that is enough to make him under Captain Levi.

The survey corps is planning to go outside the walls again.

I sat beside Captain Levi. What a relief, he did not seem to be mad at me. Well, he looks grumpy. But, that's his usual expression.

Aside from his grumpy usual expression, he's hard to impress. He won't even smile. I have been with him for many years and I can't seem to remember a time that he smiled.

I wonder what he looks like when he smile.

"Oi, Petra!" said Gunther

"Huh? " I saw captain Levi sitting on the couch, staring at me.

"Gunther, is the meeting done?" I asked.

"You were sleeping during the meeting! And guess what, you were lying on captain Levi's shoulders!" whispered Olluo.

Gunther, Olluo, Eldo, Captain Levi, all of them, Levi's squad was staring at me!

I was sleeping during the meeting? Me? Sleeping during the meeting?!

My tears started to roll down my face.

"So embarassing!" I cried.

All of them was laughing except for Captain Levi.

"Oi. Petra, stop it. Nothing, it was nothing, crybaby." Captain Levi told me.

I felt like Captain Levi was annoyed so I cried harder. I made a bad impression. I can't stop my tears from falling.

"Petra!"

"Stop it!"

"It was nothing!"

Captain Levi was shouting. He was trying to calm me down but as he shouts, I cry harder.

"I said." Captain Levi told me in a calm tone "Stop crying. It was nothing." Then he gave me his handkerchief..

"Wipe your tears. You look ugly when you cry."

I looked straight at him with my blurry vision. I took the hankerchief and wiped my tears.

And then, I smiled at him "Sorry for overreacting!"

He's cheeks turned red, and so did mine.

I turned back and left the room because I was embarrased.


	3. Day Dream

Not like usual, Captain Levi is not sighted today. We were supposed to recruit members for the survey corps.

"Uhm. Eldo?" "Have you seen captain Levi?" I asked.

"Looking for your admired guy, ey?"  
"Huh? No! No!" Here I go again. I was starting to blush.

"It's just. You know, it's weird not having captain Levi around." I added.

"What's with the long face, Petra? Are you okay? Your face's red." I heard a voice that sounded familiar.

Of course! It's captain Levi! I turned around wearing a big smile on my face. Woah, wait. Did he hear what I have just said? No. No.

"C-captain Levi! I thought you we-"

"Captain, you're late!" Oluo whispered to Gunther. And started to laugh.

"Ehh? What was that?" Asked captain Levi.

"Nothing Sir!" Anwered Oluo and Gunther.

"Petra, let's talk." As I heard that line, my heartbeat went faster.

Is it about what I said a while ago? Did he hear what I said?

Captain Levi suddenly hugged me. He hugged me tigthly as if he doesn't want me to leave his side.

"Wha-What's going on captain Levi?"  
"Petra, I- I love y.."

"Oi Petra, Can I talk to you? It seems like you're daydreaming." Captain Levi said.

"Huh? Of course sir! What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Eldo, Oluo and Gunther, I don't want you to take your eyes off them. I want you to take care of them, they may do foolish things during battles ..."

Wonderful eyes. Blue like the ocean. I hope those eyes will look straight at me someday.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir!" What did he tell me? I wasn't paying attention!

"That's all"

"And Petra... " said Captain Levi  
"Yes?"  
"Try to focus, ok? Don't just daydream.. And.. .. your cheeks are red again."

H-huh? I'm blushing?


	4. Rain

Dark clouds, cold air, gloomy day ha? I was walking in the park, having a break. Well, everybody loves one.

It was quiet, it's like a can hear my own heart beat because of this silence. Ah, so peaceful. I'm not used to be in such a silent place, besides, I'm part of the survey corps, all we do is fight, fights never get silent, they're always loud.

Just as I sat on a bench, I saw someone standing by the fountain.

"Uhm. Excuse me?" He was wearing a hood. It seems that his thinking deep.

Rain drops were starting to fall. Luckily, I brought my umbrella. I opened my bag and searched for it. "EHHH? It's not here! Ugh." I got no luck for today. I stood up, zipped my bag and run, I must go home now.

The rain was getting stronger. I was about to leave the park, but wait, the suspicious guy's still standing in the middle of the rain. I went near him.

"Excuse me sir, the rain's getting sronger, you're so wet. Yet, you're still standing here. Can I help you?" Oh. It seems that he's not listening to me. The rain became stronger. "I got to go, sorry sir."

I left the park and searched for a cover. I was just walking, then I turned back. I saw the suspicious man following me, I'm not sure if he's following me, but it looks like. I started to ran, I turned left and saw my house.

I hurriedly grabbed my key in my pocket, oh no, the man's coming closer. Finally, I opened the door. I was about to get in but he suddenly pulled my hand. I looked at him to chech who it is..

"C-captain Levi!"

"Why were you alone in the park?" I asked while serving him a hot tea. He was seating near the fireplace. After I served him tea, I joined him near the fireplace.

"Captain, why were you alone in the park?" I asked again. He seems to be thingking something really deep.

"Nothing." He answered and then drinked the tea.

"Nothing, eh?"

"So Petra, why were you there?"

"I just wanted to visit the park."

"Oh, I see. Do you think it's just a coincidence?" A coincidence? What does he mean?

"What I mean is, was it just a coincidence or were you following?" Haa? Me? Following him? No way.

"Well, Captain, I wasn't following you. In fact, you were the one following me to my house and here you are seating on my couch." I answered.

"I am no stalker, Petra. Admit it, you were following me."

"And, why would I follow you?" Ugh. This guy, I have never thought that my Captain has an annoying part inside him.

"I don't know. Well, maybe you like me."

"Eh? I don't have a crush on you! And why would I like you?!" I started to shout like an idiot. Deny. Deny. Deny.

"Petra, don't take things so seriously. I was just kidding." Kidding? But, he seems serious.

"You say your kidding, but your face, you're so serious!"

"I can't blame you. Well, I'm not really good in humor. I'm not even a fun guy."

He stood up and said "I got to go. Uhm, I had a nice conversation with you, Petra."

"Wait! Why were you alone in the park?"

"Ahh. I was in the park because I was supposed to meet someone there. I was alone because that someone did not show up.

"Who's that someone?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Eldo."

"E-eldo? Why him?"

"It's something that doesn't concern you."

"Oh. Okay. Is it about-?"

"It's something that doesn't concern you. Oh well, it's about.. ahh.. you know, duty. I was going to give him some task."

"I must leave now. Bye."

"I have something to ask you.."

"You've asked a lot of questions already."

"If you don't mind, I have a questi-"

"Go on."

"Why did you follow me to my house?"

"I just wanted to make sure you go home safe."

He wanted to make sure if I'm safe. I started to smile and my cheeks turned pink.

"Don't have it the wrong way! Y-you know, you're in my squad, of course I care for you, for all of you." He added.

His cheeks were red.

"I-i got to go now."

"..."

He left...


	5. Up All Night

"HAHAHA!" Oluo, Gunther and I was having fun. We were out in a picnic.

"Anyway, where's captain Levi? Didn't we invite him?"

"Yes, we did. But he's not here. And also Eldo." I answered Gunther's question.

"Never mind them. We're having fun, right?"

"It's just the three of us though." Oluo added.

"Oy! Everybody!" Someone was approaching us while waving he's hand.

"Ehh? It's Eldo!" I shouted.

"Olluo, Gunther, Petra, we're all summoned in the court!" Eldo reported.

"Right now? But, we're having a picnic. Can't that matter wait? C'mon Eldo, sit and have fun wi-"

"Petra! This is not the time for a chitchat." Eldo interrupted.

"Fine. Fine. Let's go." Gunther suggested.

"Oy oy. What's this all about?" Gunther asked in a form of a whisper.

"Who knows..."

Suddenly, Captain Levi turned and looked at us with an annoyed expression.

"I think it's better to be quiet and listen." I whispered back to Gunther.

Both the Scouting Legion and the Military Police are here. This case seems to be a serious one.

Eren Jaeger ha?

.

.

.

A titan?!

"Ohayoo~ squad Levi!" Hanji greeted us lively as usual.

"So, what do you think of Eren Jaeger? She asked.

"Even though he got a monstrous power, he's still no match for me." Oluo boasted.

"Whoa~! I see, you're a brave soldier!" Hanji replied..

Captain Levi entered the room.. with..

"Eren Jaeger!" He immediately introduced himself to us.

"From now on Eren will be part of your squad, Squad Levi!" Hanji declared.

"Eldo Gin!"

"Petra Ral!"

"Oluo Bossard!"

"Gunther Shulz!"

We all introduced ourselves to this strange, Eren Jaeger.

Oluo: "Oy Eren! Do you know who we are? Do you know what we do? Do you know the risks we encounter? Do you know why you're even here? Ha Eren Jeager!"

"Oluo! Stop it! That's not how you welcome someone new in the squad." I reminded Oluo

"I know who you are, Squad Levi, s-sir!" Eren answered Oluo.

"See? See, Petra? This kid doesn't know anything! I wonder if he'll survive or just be food to the ti-"

"Oluo! That's enough. Eren Jaeger is a special person to humanity. Respect." Captain Levi told Oluo before he left.

Eren: "P-Petra?"

"What is it, Eren Jaeger?"

"Eren, you can call me Eren."

"Eren, ey? So, what is it?" I asked again. He seems pale.

"Uh-Uhm. I'm not feeling well. Do you mind getting me some.. something to-"

"S-sure!" I immediately went out of the room. Ran to the staircase.

I need to get him something to make him feel better.

I was running in the hallway. And when I turned right, to get to the kitchen, I bumped into someone.

It was Captain Levi!

"I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry. I didn't see you coming." I apologized. I think.. I'm in trouble..

He reached out his hand. He was willing to help me stand up.

"I can stand up on my own. No need to worry." I told him and smiled.

"Okay."

"Eren!" I called with a glass of water in my hand.

"Here, drink some water. You must be nervous. Well, you got nothing to be scared of." I assured him.

"Petra? Are you okay?" Eren asked

"Of course! You're the one who's not feeling well, right?"

Eren: "But, Petra, you don't look well. You're face's all red.. "

"Eren! What are you saying? You should rest now." I told him.

I went to the kitchen to place the glass in the sink.

I was about to get out of the kitchen, but someone was standing by the door. And it seems that I can't go through.

"Excuse me, but I need to go. Please let me pass."

"Petra, please make me a cup of coffee." Oh. It was captain Levi. He wants me to make him some coffee, of all the people here, he want me to be the one to prepare it.

"What? Why is your face red?" He asked

"N-nothing. I'm gonna prepare it now."

"Okay. Good."

I served him the coffee that he asked me to prepare. I pulled a chair, and sat.

"Paper works ha?" Captain Levi looks stressed.

"Looks like I'll be working overnight, again. This is why I hate paper works." He said

"Oh. Don't worry. I can accompany you. I could stay up late with you." I told him

His cheeks turned red.

"Wha-what I mean is that, I can accompany you so that you won't get bored while doing these paper works." I started to blush too

"O-of course!"

.

.

.

And we stayed up all night..


	6. His Smile

"Petraaa!" I heard Eren's voice calling my name from downstairs. I checked the clock to know what time is it. I immediately got up from bed because it was already late. I was supposed to prepare breakfast for them.

"I'm sorry. I overslept."

Oluo: "Good job in calling her, Eren. You see Petra, he called you because I asked him to."

Eren: "I-it was a training!"

"And what king of traing is that? Eren, don't listen to this idiot. He's just playing with you." I told Eren.

"HAHAHA! I'm so sorry Eren! It's just, the way you follow anything what I tell you, it's so funny! Hahaha!" Oluo told while laughing.

Eldo: "Stop it, Oluo!"

I went to the kitchen to prepare brunch.

"Looks like someone didn't get some enough sleep."

"Oluo, stop it." I told him while chopping the sausage.

"Whoa. Petra, do I sound like Oluo?"

I turned my back to say yes but as I turned, I realized that it was not Oluo.

"Captain Levi!"

"Yes. Yes." He went near me and sat on the counter and I continued chopping.

Levi: "You'll stay up all night with me ha?"

Speaking of.. how did I end up sleeping on my bed?

"Uhm. Last thing I remembered last night is that I accompanied you. We talked about things and.. just that. Well, maybe I fell asleep..."

Levi: "Yes, you did."

"Oh."

He went out and joined the others.

Gunther: "Ahh! Food is here!"

I sat between Captain Levi and Gunther. Eldo was right in front of me. In his left side is Eren and Oluo is in his right side.

Nobody talked while eating... it's quite awkward.

"Something bothering you, Eren? It looks like you're thinking something deep." Eldo suddenly asked.

Eren: "It's nothing."

Gunther: "You sure?"

"If there's anything that troubles you, feel free to tell us." I told Eren with a smile.

The awkwardness came back. Again, we were quiet for a minute.

Eren: "C-captain Levi.."

Levi: "Ha?"

Eren: "It's about last night. Uh.. you know.. As I was walking to the bathroom last night I saw you doing paperworks here on the dining  
table with Petra. And when I was about to return to the bedroom, I saw you coming upstairs and you were carrying her. I'm just curious.. Is there some kind of bond or relationship between the both of you?"

Gunther: "Oops."

Eldo: "Tsk. Bingo!"

Oluo: " Whaat?"

"E-eren! What are you talking about. That's nonsense. Right, captain?" And then I saw captain Levi's cheeks were Red.

"I'm sorry for asking an awkward question. Never mind it."

Levi: "She fell asleep while helping me. I can't just leave her in a sitting position with her head on the table while sleeping. And, we don't have some special bond or anything between us."

"Th-that's right!" I added.

Eren: "Your face is all red captain. And your face too, Petra."

Levi: "N-no! It isn't!"

Gunther: *coughs* Deniaal! *coughs*

"Stop it. Eren, Gunther.. Stop!" I shouted..

Captain suddenly stood up and said "If you need something from me, I'll be outside." And then he went out.

Oluo: "Oy Eren, is what you said true? About captain Levi and Petra?"

"Oluo! Sto-"

Eren: "Yes. Yes it is."

"Eren, Oluo stop it!" I shouted again.

Eldo: "HAHAHA! Petra's blushing. Look!"

Gunther: "Oy oy. If Petra gets pissed she'll cry.. If that happens.." Gunther told us with a serious face

"What will happen?" Eldo asked

Gunther: "If Petra will cry.. Captain Levi might get mad at us! Hahaha!"

"Oy Gunther! Stoop!" I tried to stop them but they still continued teasing me.

"Petra, your face! It's so red!" Eren teased while laughing.

"Eren! Which side are you?" I asked him. They all seem to have fun in teasing me.

"There are no sides!" Eren continued laughing.

Oluo: "Oy Petra! You're so cute when you're mad! Hahaha!"

I rushed to the door and went out to relax myself. I can still hear them laughing inside.

I was walking and saw a pebble, and suddenly I just felt I liked to kick it.

"Ouch! P-Petra! What was that for?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you. It wasn't for you." I immediately apologized to captain Levi.

Levi: "It's fine. By the way, why are you here? Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to feel the fresh air. B-but I can go inside if you don't want me here. Hehe." I told him.

Levi: "No. No. It's okay. You can stay here."

"No. Bye~! Have fun being alone!" I told him with a smile. (I didn't say it in a sarcastic way)

I was heading inside but he pulled me by my hand

Levi: "You can stay here."

Me: "I can give you time alone."

Levi: "Uhm. Ple-.. Please stay here." His cheeks were pink.

"I need a companion. It's lonely to be alone, right?" He added

"O-kay"

I sat on the grass and he sat next to me.

We talked about some funny stuff.. and he smiled! I was shocked. It was my first time to see him smile.

Levi: "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just not used in seeing you smile." And then I started to laugh softly

"You're right. I rarely smile." And then he started to laugh too

He rarely smiles..

I made him smile even though he rarely smiles!

I even made him laugh!


	7. Puppy

It was 10:30 in the morning. The survey corps were in the headquarters. Discussing about the upcoming expedition.

"Good morning, Senpai." A newly member of the survey corps greeted me with a smile tho he was quite nervous.

"Good morning." I smiled back to him.

I went near Eldo and the rest of the Squad Levi members.

"So the newly recruits will be participating in this expedition?" I asked Eldo

"Yes. It seems that Commander Erwin needs them for the plan."

After the meeting, commander Erwin and the captains left. The others left to, thinking that they won't be doing anything here. Eldo, Gunther, Oluo and I still here, just sitting with Eren's friends who are newly recruits.

"You must be getting nervous ha? Well, we don't blame you. After all, you are not used in fighting titans, right?" I told the new members

"Oh..kay." A blond hair with blue eyes answered. This girl is pretty.

"It's easy for you to say because you're not newbies. You're used in things like this." A girl added.

Eren: "Oy, Ymir!"

Gunther: "Ymir, right? Just like you, we were once a newbie. We also got scared at first, but then we got used to it."

Eldo: "In fact, all Petra and Oluo did during the expedition is cry and cry. They were really scared. If you have seen their face, you'd really laugh." He said while giggling.

Petra: "Very funny. Very funny. Haha."

Oluo: "It was in the past! What matters right now is the present, I have more kills than you."

Gunther: "Why don't we change the topic?"

"Great! I would like to know them better." I added

Oluo: "Is Ymir going out with Krista or something? You know, the way they act.."

Eldo: "Oy Oluo, what is this? A get to know your crush?"

Krista: "N-no! You got it wrong, Mister. Hehe"

"So.. Eren? Which of these girls inside this room do you admire?" I was teasing him

Eren: "No one!"

"Oh? Impossible. C'mon, share it to us." I continued teasing him and laughed

"Petra-san.. before I answer your question.." He suddenly became serious.

"What is it? Before you answer my question.. What?"

Eren: " You should answer my question to.."

Oluo: "Things are getting serious here. Right, Gunther?" He asked while laughing. It was as if they were teasing.

"Yes. Yes." Gunther answered.

Eren smiled and asked "Do you like Captain Levi? It's pretty obvious. You should try to hide your feeling harder, Petra-san." And then he laughed out loud.

"N-no! I have no feelings for him! For me, he's just a captain. That's all." I felt my cheeks burning. Ugh, I'm starting to blush.

After I answered, I realized that everybody was staring in a different direction "Oy. Guys, did you even listen?" I asked them.

They were all looking at the door. And as I turned back to see what were they looking at, I heard Captain Levi say..

"A captain? Just a captain ha? Tsk. Enough with this chitchat. Eldo, Gunther, Eren, Petra, Oluo, come with me."

I looked at Eren with my annoyed face to make him feel that it's his fault why I'm in this awkward situation right now.

He looked at me and smiled. He also made a peace sign with his fingers.

Now I can't look straight at Captain. I don't know what he thought of my answer. I just.. don't know 

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He brought us to the park.

Eren: "Maybe it's a celebration for me. In fact, I am new."

Oluo: "Ha? For you? No way. Our we having a picnic, Captain?"

Levi: "Tsk. Do you expect me to invite you in a picnic? Are you kidding? I just wanted to make you feel the fresh air because, who knows if we are going back home from the expedition."

Eldo: "Captain! What are you talking about? Of course we will."

Gunther: "Are you saying that we'll die? How mean, Captain."

Levi: "C'mon. That was a joke."

"Why don't we enjoy this day here in the park?" I told them to turn the serious atmosphere into a fun one.

We went back to the headquarters. After a long tiring yet fun day.. I obviously want to get some sleep. I hurriedly went to the shower room to have a refreshing bath to relax my body. I removed my clothes and went in the bath tub. After brushing my teeth, I went out of the shower room and immediately wore my , I lay down the bed. 

Even though I lie down for minutes.. I can't sleep. This is wierd. How come I can't sleep even though I'm tired? I really want to rest. 

I went to the kitchen to drink some milk. I looked at the sky through the windows, the moon's so beautiful if it is in its full form. 

I washed the glass where I drunk from and switched off the light. The moonlight lit the room, as I walked on the stairs. I turned left because it is where my room is located.

As I saw about to open the door to my bedroom, I heard the main door open. I also heard some foot steps. Someone entered the headquarters. It makes no sense. It was pass 12. No one would be out by this time, right?

I went down to check. I forgot that I was unarmed. I'm so careless. But even though, I still continued to check.

I heard the silverwares in the  
kitchen. I peep and saw the refrigerator open. I was ready to fight the trespasser and so, I switched on the light.

I saw a short guy looking at me while holding a plate of pasta in his right hand. What shocked me most is that, I found captain Levi staring at me with a bit shocked expression as if he was stealing but unfortunately got caught.

"Captain! You scared me!"

"Shh! You'll wake everybody."

"Why are you still up? It's past twelve already!"

He checked his wrist watch and corrected me "It's already past one o'clock in the morning, Petra."

"I-It's just the same! Why are you even outside the headquarters? I heard you open the main door and went inside. And now, here you are eating!"

"Petra.. Shh! I'm trying to eat peacefully here, okay?"

"Fine. Fine." I pulled one chair and sat. "I just wanted to know why you were out."

"I was about to sleep when suddenly I heard a puppy cry. I was curious and eager to make it stop. So I went out to check it and I found out that it got stuck up the tree near my bedroom."

"Oh, I see. Where is the puppy now?"

"Up the tree."

"HA? You didn't help it come down?"

"No."

"How mean." And then I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside. I want that puppy to be safe."

"Oy. It's already late."

"Oh no. Don't worry Captain. Don't worry, just like what you did ti the puppy."

"Tsk." He stood up and grabbed my hand. We went to the to the tree where the puppy is..

"Go on. Get the puppy. Rescue him." I think he was challenging him.

"I will!" I was about to climb the tree even though I'm not sure if I can.

He pulled me back before I could even climb..

"Fine. Fine! I'll get it. Stay here and wait." I started to feel that I was starting to blush.

All I can do now is watch him get the puppy down.

"Be careful! You might fall."

After a minute or less he went down the tree with the puppy in his arm.

"Here. Happy? He's safe now. Hug him all you want."

"Aw. You really do care."

He stared at me and started to blush.

"The puppy's cute."

"Y-yes. Really cute."

"You look like it." He told me while looking in different direction. He was embarrassed to look at me with his pink cheeks.

"Thank you.. I guess.."


	8. Expedition (1)

It was a bright and sunny morning. I got up from bed and looked out of the window. Kids playing, vendors, whoever they were.. they all seem to be happy. Just like them, I'm happy with my life too. But I'm getting nervous about this upcoming expedition. I hope everything will go smoothly as planned and a big percent of our troops will return here with our heads held high.

"Enjoying the view, Petra?"

"Tsk. Don't you know how to knock?

Captain Levi went back at the door and knocked..

"Happy?" Then he went near me and looked out the window. "What are you looking at? It's just the town. Is this view beautiful for you?"

"Captain, it's early morning. I just wanted to look at the morning sky and contemplate."

"Oh?" He suddenly closed the window and told me to go downstairs to eat breakfast. I obediently went down with him.

The four of them, Gunther, Oluo, Eren and Eldo, was fooling around like usual.

Eren: "Sir! That's my cereal!"

Gunther: "C'mon! It's just a cereal. Go get a new one for yourself."

Eren: "I already got one. But, when I blinked my eye.. it was gone. You snatched it from me!"

Eldo: "My, my. It seems that a burglar has entered."

Oluo: "Kids, please. Just eat!"

They were all energetic. Their childish act made me laugh. When everyone saw our captain approaching the table, they all sat down and zipped their mouth.

"What's wrong, Gunther? Afraid to be caught by the captain?" I teased him while getting my own cereal.

Eren: "Yes. Yes, Petra-san. After all, he's burglaar!"

Captain Levi couldn't stop us. All he did was stare at us. He looked like as if he really wanted to punch all of us but he just can't do it.

We laughed until our stomachs ached and that's the time we stopped with the childish ways and started to eat quietly. After everybody was done eating, Eldo piled the bowls and washed it. All of us waited for Eldo to finish his job and come back in the dining table.

Eren: "The expedition starts tomorrow." He said with a concerned expression.

"Eren, it's just an expedition." Captain Levi told him arrogantly.

"But Eren's new. All of us got scared in the start, right?" Somehow, I was defending Eren from captain Levi's blabla speech.

Levi: "You were afraid? All of you?"

The four of us including Eren which makes it five just looked at each other.

"Then, why did you join? I don't need scaredy cats. You should've join the Garrison. Or if you want your life to be easier, join the military police, deep in the walls, you'll be safe. No need to expose your self to the titan's territory..."

I butted in to stop his speech. All of us were tired of listening to it. "Okay. Okay, Captain. Past is past. We can't rewrite it." But, of course I told it to him nicely.

He just stared at me and said nothing. I was starting to feel embarrassed, so I looked away. The awkward silence continued..

"Squad Levi!"

We all turned and looked at the person who was standing by the main door. 

We saw a tall four-eyed girl. Her brown hair was tied up on a ponytail. She was lively as usual. Commander Erwin was with her.

"What are you doing here, Hanji?" Instead of greeting Hanji-san, captain Levi asked her a question. It looked like he wanted her to leave. Hanji-san payed no attention to Captain Levi's question. She just stared at Eren with curiosity.

"We're here to give you the formation." Commander Erwin handed us a map.

All we did this day is to discuss, again, about the expedition.

I woke up very early. It was the expedition's day. I immediately went down and ate break fast with others. All of them looked so sleepy. I can't blame them, the expedition starts very early.

After taking my bath. I put on my uniform and wore my maneuver gear.

The survey corps lined in front of the gate while riding our own horses.

"I got goosebumps." I whispered to Eldo.

Eldo: "It's okay, Petra. We always do this."

"Don't worry, you'll still come back home." Captain Levi suddenly spoke to me.

The gate was starting to open. I tightened my grip on the rope.

"Be safe, squad Levi." Captain told us.

I heard commander Erwin signaled us to advance. We obediently did.

"Petra, don't let your gaurd down. Stay alive."

Captain Levi wished me good luck_. I hope everything's gonna be alright_.


	9. Expedition (2)

My heart beat went faster as we continue to advance in our predator's territory. So far, everything's fine. I wonder if this smoothness continues.

Everybody were really focus. Their eyes were on the road. Even Eren and Oluo are serious right now.

Red smoke rounds were sighted. Titans were spotted. Commander Erwin fired the green smoke round to indicate our new course. Our plan was to advance while avoiding to engage into battle.

It was so quiet. I can almost hear my own heart beat.

Everything was okay until we heard large foot steps. Birds started to fly away from the trees. The ground was shaking. Red smoke rounds were fired again.

"A-are there too many titans?" Eren asked. It's obvious that he's frightened.

"What's happening? Why are we not changing our course?" I started to feel more nervous. _Something isn't right. _

Levi: "Draw out your blades. We might need to fight."

All of us were holding our own blades. I can feel my sweat dripping. The foot steps became louder. Smoke rounds in color of red was seen.

"Our enemy's approaching!" Eldo reported.

My grip on my blade is so tight.

Gunther: "Captain! Titan is sighted!"

Levi: "Advance forward at top speed!"

Oluo: "We need to kill it now!"

Eren: "If we go forward, they'll step  
right on us!"

"Listen, advance at top speed. That's an order. Follow it." Captain told us without turning back.

"Roger!"

Reinforcements from the other troops appeared and killed some of the titans. We continued to move forward until we reached the forest. It was the perfect environment for the maneuver gear.

Levi: "Switch to manuever gear and climb the trees."

Just as we climbed the trees.. a large number of titans started to appear. Yet, commander Erwin has gone deep into the forest and didn't give the signal for a new course.

All of the troops were in the forest. Titans had also entered it. We engaged into battle.

The squad where the newly recruits were was right in front of us. We cooperated and killed titans together.

But, they keep on coming. There's no end to this.

I climb up the tree again to change my blades. Captain Levi pulled me by my hand and said "Don't die. You can't die in a place like this, Petra." I just stared at him, we were in the middle of a battle, but he still keeps on reminding me to stay alive.

He left Eldo in charge and went deep into the forest where Commander Erwin and the rest of the captains are.

We continued to kill. But.. still.. their number isn't dropping.

I got tired and stopped for a second. I looked around and saw them all trying their best.

And then.. I saw one of the newbies was about to get eaten by the titans! I hurriedly killed the titan and pulled him out.

I was about to get to the trees to avoid being a food to them. It was a lot lot safer if you're ob a higher ground.

But then, before I could even go up, a titan had me in his hands. I tried to cut its fingers, but my blades are not capable of it. It was to damaged to cut through the titan's fingers.. 

Realizing I can't escape from the titan, I just closed my eyes. All I can do is reminisce the good times. I had a good life.

~ ~ Flash back ~ ~

I ran to the town's outer gate. So eager to see the survey corps entering the town, I didn't realized that I already bumped into one.

"Brat, look at where you're going. Don't just bump people." He looked at me.

"Sir, I'm twelve years old. I'm not a brat." I told him.

"Oh?" This guy doesn't have any expressions at all. He was known as Humanity's strongest soldier. It was Captain Levi.

After seeing the survey corps enter the inner gate, I immediately went home.

With a smile on my face I told my parents "Mom, Dad, when I grow older, I want to join the survey corps." Thinking that they'll be happy and support my dream.

But they looked at me with their eyes wide open. They were shocked. They tried and tried to discourage me, but I they can't stop me from joining the survey corps.

Years passed.. I became part of the trainee corps. I was 15 years old. During my trainee days, I met Oluo and the others. We gave our best in every task we are given. After 3 years of hardship, we finally graduated. I was part of the top ten. Oluo ranked sixth while I ranked fifth.

The day when we needed to choose what police branch are we gonna join is today. Everybody asked and asked if I'm really sure that I'm not going to join the Military Police.

I answered them with my head held high "I'm joining the Survey Corps. I am willing to offer my beating heart for humanity's sake."

And so.. at last. I became part of the survey corps.

I had lots of fun with my squad. We shared many laughter.

~ ~ End of flash back ~ ~

I didn't expect that my life would end here. It's okay. I'll die here with honor.

I felt the saliva all over my uniform. I'm about to get eaten. I opened my eyes to be able to see my friends for the last time. Oluo, Gunther, Eldo.. I'm gonna miss them.

I saw my squad mates look at me from the trees. I stretched out my right arm and shouted "Good luck!" and smiled at them. Tears continued to roll down.

And then I heard them call my name over and over.

"Petra!"  
"Petra!"

Everything went pitch black.. 

As I thought that everything will end hear.. someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the titan's mouth.. he smiled at me and said "I guess it still isn't you time, Petra-san."

The both of us went up the trees.

"Ereen! I owe my life to you!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No. Thanks to you!"

Oluo, Gunther and Eldo went near me and asked if I was alright. I smiled at them and nodded. 

Hours passed and we had killed all the titans surrounding us. Captain Levi returned and looked so relieved when he saw us unharmed.

As the sun started to set, Commader Erwin decided to head back to town. Before the night came, we had peacefully entered the gates. 


	10. Just A Dream

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling. I'm in my bedroom. I perspiring a lot.

I went down stairs happily. I was so relieved that I'm still alive. As I saw the others, I greeted them good morning. That's when I realized something wasn't right.

Nobody greeted back. They did not even look at me. They were just sitting, not doing anything. They are all wearing black.

"If only I used my brain. I could've saved her." Tears began to fall from Oluo's eyes.

Eldo went near him and patted him and said "Don't blame yourself. Even I wasn't able to move a muscle. I'm a coward."

"Everything happened so fast." Gunther had an expression like he was really regretting.

Eren's eyes were red. Tears keep falling from his eyes. While crying he said "If only I had the courage."

I felt teardrops on my face. I started to cry without any reasons. Everyone was crying except one.. Captain Levi.

After hearing what they said, I realized that I no longer belong to this world. I realized that, I died back there.

My surroundings became pure white

.  
.

I was quite confused. And then I saw Oluo, Gunther, Eldo, Eren and Captain Levi smiling at me. Then they slowly disappeared.

_Imaginations ha?_

I even cried harder. I knew that I need to leave now.

Now I can't go back to the home I used to know. I can't go back where my friends and families are.

Heaven, this is where I belong now.

Years passed and I finally got used in having wings on my back. With my white dress, I sat and looked down. I saw everybody living happily on earth.

Captain Levi, Eren, Oluo, Eldo, Gunther and the rest of the survey corps are still trying their best outside the walls.

All I can do now is watch them from above.

One day, I decided to go down because I got something to do.

It was winter night. Squad Levi was seating near the fireplace to warm theirselves.

I went to Captain Levi's bedroom. The windows were covered in dusts of snow. With my finger, I left marks in the window which says:

"I admired you. And I will always do, Levi.

-the brat that bumped into you years ago."

I was standing near the window when he entered his room. He noticed the writing on the window. After reading it.. he smiled and wrote my name on it the window using his fingers.

Maybe this is the last time I'll ever see him smile. No tears was shred, but he was hurt. He is not a heartless man, he just not good in expressing his feelings.

I had a good life. I have no regrets. I'm done doing the things that I failed to do when my heart was still beating.

Now, I can go peacefully.

I'll be with everybody again someday. In fact,**_ death is nothing, but life itself_**_._

I felt someone poking me. "Petra! Petra!" I heard my name and opened my eyes to see who was calling me. In my shock, Eren was seating on my bed while the my other squad mates were standing near me. They all had the concerned expressions on their face, even Captain Levi.

"Wha-what happened?" I was confused and asked.

Eren: "Thank goodness you're okay. You collapsed after getting in the gates."

Eldo: "Maybe you were really exhausted." 

I was still confused. If what they say is true.. then my death should have been just a dream. I sat down and felt my head ache. "Is this a dream?" I whispered to myself, not realizing that they heard me. Everybody laughed and Oluo pinched my cheeks. 

"This isn't a dream." He said. 

I was relived to hear that this was reality. I really thought that I have died back in the expedition. I was so happy to be alive and so tears started to roll down my face. Everybody went nearer and asked me why I was crying. I hugged them all together and said.. 

"I'm just so happy to be with you, guys." 

Captain Levi: "P-petra! I can't breathe!"

Everyone giggled. After that, Gunther invited us to eat lunch together. Everybody went out of my bedroom. I followed them after brushing my messy hair.

The usual childish acts are still present while we were eating. Enjoying every second, I just laughed at them. After eating, I collected their plates and went to the kitchen to wash them. 

"I'll help you." Captain Levi offered his help. But I kindly refused. I can do this alone. But, he still insisted. So, I just agreed. We didn't talk to each other the. Awkwaard. Suddenly, I remembered my dream. Eventually, when I die, I'll do the same.. I would regret things like, not confessing my admiration to him.

But, I couldn't do it. I can't confess how I feel. I took a deep breathe and as I was about to talk to Captain Levi, Eren suddenly went in the kitchen. So, I decided no to talk. Eren stared at me and said..

"Sorry to disturb!" And ran out of the kitchen. 

I took the chance and started to talk to Captain Levi..

"Uhm.. Captain, there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" He looked at me. We had made eye contact.

"I like you!" The words just slipped out of my mouth. I felt so embarrased and so I looked away.

"Oh." Captain Levi slightly laughed and said "You're face is so red, Petra." I looked at him to see his smile once again. I saw his cheeks were red to.

"And so is your face." I teased him. He patted me on my head his cheeks were turning really red and said "I like you too, Petra." Those words keep on repeating on my head. After saying that, he went out of the kitchen and left me with my heart beating faster.

_He likes me too_. I went out of the kitchen and followed him.

"Do you mean, you like me.. in a friendly way?" I asked him while getting some air.

"Who knows.."

"You're just playing with my feelings."

"No, I'm not. It's just, I don't know in what way I like you."

After hearing his answer, I went back in the kitchen to pile the plates. _It might be in a friendly way. _

I didn't think about it anymore. I went up stairs to join the others. They were joking around. Well, that's what they always do. They teased, fight and argue like usual. 


	11. Letter

Waking up early, like usual, I went down stairs to eat breakfast. It was noisy like before. Captain Levi finished his meal early and went up stairs. _Whew. Finally he's gone_. After confessing, I just feel uneasy whenever his around.

After eating, I went in my room. In my surprise, Captain Levi was standing inside while staring on my desk. I went near him to see what he was staring at.

"What are you looking at?" Just when I realized that my letter to my dad was on my desk. I hurriedly grabbed it and folded the paper.

"Did you read it?!"

"No. Uhm.. maybe, yes." He answered back at me with his face quite red. I felt so embarrased.

"Why are you even in my room?"

"The door was open. So, I thought that anyone was free to come in."

"Hahaha. Non sense." I asked him to go out.

He was heading out and suddenly stopped by the door.

"You're going to devote yourself to me? In what way? In work or you know... as something else? Like.. your going to be my wife."

My heart started to pound. I was speechless.

"Never mind." He said and went out of my room.

My heart still continued to pound. I decided to send the letter to my dad so that no one can read it.

_"Like you're going to be my wife.." _Captain Levi's words keep playing inside my head. I never thought he'd say something like that. I'm so embarrassed.

I sat on my bed and rested my chin on my knees with my palm on my face. I don't know how to face Captain Levi again.

I stood up and as I was about to close the door to my room, a hand just popped from outside. I immediately opened the door widely and so captain Levi. I started to feel uneasy.

"Wh-what do you need?"I asked without looking at his face.

"Please Petra.." He entered my room and closed the door. I moved away from him but he grabbed my hand.

"C-captain Levi?!" 

"I'm sorry." His smoothe hands had let go of mine and he stepped back.

"I don't know what I said earlier. Just forget about it." He added while scratching his head and his cheeks quite red.

As he left the room, my heart was starting to calm down. I started to wander why captain Levi's acting strange today. He's not his own usual self today. 

Few days passed since that letter incident. I was watering the plants outside the headquarters.

I saw my dad talking to Captain Levi by the gate. It surprised me. I went near them and they suddenly stopped talking.

"What are you talking about?"

Daddy: "Uhm. Nothing Darling."

"Oh? You better not lie, daddy."

I saw my father holding the letter I sent him and I felt so embarassed and started to pull my dad out the gate but my pull was useless, he just stood still in front of captain Levi.

"We were talking about-" Captain Levi was about to spit some words but my father butted in.

"Oh! Look you've gotten big, Petra." And he patted my head.

He continued to compliment me. And I think he did that to drop the previous conversation. After a bunch of flattering words, he finally said good bye. 

It wad starting to get dark and we were eating dinner. It was weird but, our topic was about love. They asked questions like "Will you stop loving your one and only love?"

Eldo: "No. I will still love her no matter what happens. Even after my death."

Gunther: "No. Because, forever's not enough for me to love her."

Captain Levi was just listening to our foolish answers.

Eren: "I know nothing about these stuffs but, No. True love never dies."

Oluo: "I won't stop loving her. She's my everything."

"Seriously? What is this, a romance time?" I laughed at them. They stared at me and asked me the same question which they answered a while ago.

I was shy because captain Levi was just listening.. but, I answered them.

"No, I won't stop loving him even with my last breathe before my death." 

**_Yes, I will love captain Levi 'till my last day_**.


	12. Kiss

Waking up early in the morning, I went down stairs to prepare my squad a coffee. No one was up because it was still quite dark.

I walked lazily to the kitchen, while scratching my eyes. Being the only female in your squad is tough. You're the one in charge for cooking, and taking care for them. _Just like any mother._

I was in the middle of making coffee when someone touched my head. My heartbeat went faster as I was really surprised. I thought it was a ghost. It scared the devil out of me.

"Your hair's a little bit messy."

Captain Levi brushed his fingers through my 'just woke up hair'. I felt embarrassed and moved a little steps away from him.

He was up early. Well, just like me, he also has a job to do. The one who makes our quarters very tidy is our very own clean freak captain. He dusts, sweeps and mops. He does all the things that is related in the word 'clean'. Every inch in this quarters are dustless. With his broom, he went out of the kitchen and started to sweep. His hair, nose and mouth were covered by a hanky.

After making some coffee, I went out to feel and breathe fresh air. It surprised me to see captain Levi hanging on the walls while wiping the windows. It was just like moments ago he was sweeping the living room.

"Captain Levi!" I called out. "Coffee's ready." 

The sun started to rise when I went in the kitchen to drink some coffee with my captain. It was quite awkward but I can't do anything about it. The room was silent for we didn't speak to each other at all.

"Petra, coffee." I heard Eldo heading towards the kitchen. I think everybody's awake.

As he entered the kitchen, his sleepy eyes suddenly widen. "Didn't mean to disturb. I just wanyed some coffee." He said while filling his cup with coffee and left after doing so.

The silence came back. I really do hope that someone would come in again. But that would be too risky. They would tease me.

"Remember the time when said you like me?" Upon hearing this question, I immediately stood up and walk to the door. But he grabbed my hand and pushed me to the wall.

"Well, Petra. I can't really stop it. I just realized that.. I like you too." His cheeks were slightly red. And I know mine too.

His lips touched mine when Eren suddenly showed up. I was in shock and pushed captain Levi away. Eren just stared at us with his big blue eyes. I wasn't able to handle the awkwardness and went out.

"Hey, Petra! The coffee's delicious like usual." Eldo said while sitting with the others.

"Oh. Thank you." I said while trying to hide my tomato-red face.

"Why don't you join us?" Gunther suggested. But I was too embarrased to do so. So I just shool my head and went back to my room.

Just lying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, the embarrassing yet lovely moment, kept playing inside my head. Captain Levi just confessed to me. _Oh my gad._

While I was thinking really deep, someone knocked on my door. I opened it and saw captain Levi standing right in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Petra."

"Not your fault."

"I just can't control my feelings. Please don't feel embarrassed when I'm around."

"I can't promise you that."

"Don't avoid me, okay? I like your usual calm self whenever I'm around. Like before." He said and held my hands.

The sweetness (kinda) made my heart pound. My heartbeat went faster and louder. When suddenly.. Eren saw us through the open door.

"Why do you always have to appear, Eren?"

"I'm sorry, Captain Levi. It's just a coincidence. I'm so sorry." After saying this Eren ran back to the others from down stairs.

Captain Levi kissed me on my cheek and left my room. This day is definitely so romantic. I get to hear my loved one confess, and I also got to kiss him. I'm so thankful.

* * *

**_The end _**

**_I'm sorry if the ending does not satisfy you. I'm truly sorry._**

**_Thanks for reading until the end :_**


End file.
